Never Far Behind
by Accident Prone Klutz
Summary: Edward and Bella are the best of friends. What happens when Edward become a huge music star. Will he and Bella's friendship survive the dramas of fame? Will they ever be anything more? AU: ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other recognizable characters.**

Never Far Behind

Chapter 1: Put a Smile on Your Face

Playlist: Smile by Vitamin C

I walked through the crowds, thinking about the new year. I was finally a senior and it was surreal. Jessica was at my side babbling as usual, but if I was being perfectly honest I had become a pro at tuning her out and giving her the minimal response she needed.

"Hey Bella! How was your summer?" Tyler Crowley appeared next to me with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Tyler, it was good, how was yours?" I said and smiled at him.

"It was boring, I'm glad to be back"

Apparently Tyler had gone to California for the summer to visit a cousin or something like that.

"I'll talk to you later I have to go get my schedule" I said as I left him and Jessica, who had turned her attention to Tyler's arrival, and was now trying to get his attention.

"Yea hopefully we'll have some classes together" he yelled at me as I turned the corner.

Suddenly Alice Cullen, my best friend walked up beside me.

"I think you just made his year." She said to me.

I gave her a 'okay what are you talking about' looks.

"Tyler" she clarified, "you should have seen his face when you smiled at him."

I laughed out loud at her statement.

"Okay. You have officially lost your mind Alice."

"Please Bella, are you blind? That guy has been crushing on you since freshman year, actually most guys have."

I laughed again.

I guess you could say that I was part of the 'popular' crowd, but I didn't like being labeled. I mean how can you judge a person you don't even know.

According to the Forks High 'social ladder' Me, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were at the top. We were all best friends and no one ever got into our group. We were like a big family. Then you had our other friends, not quite as close to us which included Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, all though I think Jessica and Lauren only talk to me because they like Edward.

Edward was the most desired guy in school, and he just happened to be my other best friend. It had been that way since sixth grade when I moved here.

It was my first day and I had forgotten my lunch, I was sitting outside and reading a book trying not to think about my growling stomach when a cute boy with bronze hair came and sat down next to me and offered me part of his ham and cheese sandwich. We sat in silence the whole time but after that we became best of friends, we told each other everything, and we were always there for each other no matter what.

Alice and I walked to the office together to get our schedules and headed to our lockers, which were next to each others.

When we got to our lockers we saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Jasper was Alice's long time boyfriend, and Rosalie was his twin sister. Emmett was Alice's adopted brother, and everyone knew he and Rosalie had a thing for each other, but they were both too stubborn to make the first move.

"Hey guys" I said as we reached them.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled so loud I though my ear drum was about to bust. " I missed you!"

He picked me up in a suffocating bear hug.

"I just saw you last night Emmett." I said while gasping for air.

He laughed and set me down after realizing that he was choking me.

"I know but I was just so used to waking up to your cooking, my breakfast sucked this morning." he said pouting.

I had been staying over at the Cullen's house a lot this summer because my dad had been out of town at police conventions. So in the morning I would often get up and make everyone breakfast, my way of saying thanks for them putting up with me.

"Haha. Sorry Em. How about I come over this Saturday and make your breakfast?" I asked and his frown turned up into a smile.

I smiled back at him.

We all talked for a few more minutes, then I said goodbye to the gang and got my notebook for my classes, so I could write down everything I would need for the year and headed down the hall.

I was about to walk into my class when Mike Newton passed me and grabbed my arm.

I reluctantly turned to face him. It wasn't that I hated Mike but the was so obvious about flirting with me when I had made it clear time and time again that I did not like him in that way.

"Hey Mike" I said with a forced smile.

"What no hello hug? I didn't you hardly at all this summer."

"Sorry Mike I was busy" I answered trying to avoid having to touch him anymore that he was already forcing me too.

"Hey Bells! Come on we're gonna be late" a voice said as an arm draped over my shoulder.

I turned in relief to the voice of my personal savior.

"Edward. Hey!" I said and smiled brightly at him. "Sorry Mike, Edwards right, I want to get a good seat in the back of the classroom, but I'll see ya later." and with that Edward and I walked into the classroom.

"Thank you times infinity" I said to him as we sat down.

"No problem:" he said laughing " Alice told me she thought you would need to be rescued this morning".

I laughed, Alice had this uncanny ability to know when things were going to be happen, especially to me.

The rest of the day went by without incident, probably because Edward was in every single one of my classes again.

After school our group decided to head out for drinks at the local drive thru. Edward and I were walking toward the parking lot together, everyone else had already left.

"It's amazing how we had the exact same schedule…. Again." I told him giving him an suspicious glance.

"Yeah, guess we're pretty lucky." he replied , too casually.

" Luck or persuasion?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Oh come on Edward, no one is that lucky to have the exact same schedule as their best friend EVERY single year."

Ever since freshman year Edward and I had been in every class together. Except for the first day of freshman year, but the second day he appeared in all my classes.

"Well apparently we are. Race you to Inn and Out!" he shouted and ran towards his Volvo as I turned and ran towards my truck. I knew he would win, his car went faster and he drove like a maniac.

I jumped in my car and shook my head laughing. He was a mess, but he was my mess of a best friend.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story, and thats the first chapter. Let me know what you think, good, bad, anything to help. I have a couple other story ideas bouncing around in my head, so I am going to try to put up the first chapter of some of them and see what people like the best, then I'll concentrate on that story first. Soooo let me know and thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Far Behind

Chapter 2: And So it Begins

Playlist: Rockstar by Nickelback

I was the last one to arrive at Inn and Out, what a surprise.

Everyone was sitting at a square table outside. I walked over and sat down next to Edward, Alice adjacent on my right.

A few minutes later our orders arrived.

Edward had ordered me cheese fries and a coke, my favorite.

We talked about classes and Alice shared the newest gossip.

"So apparently Jessica's done with Mike and onto Tyler now, so now Lauren is peeved at Jessica cause you know how last year she had a thing for Tyler, but then he went away for the summer and she was hoping to start things up again, but now Jessica is getting in the way…"

The conversation went on like that for a while. Everyone got a good laugh when Emmett told us about gym class. They were playing volleyball and Emmett had set the ball up for Angela to spike it, and it hit Mike square in the face. Which was funny because if you saw Mike and Angela you wouldn't think that Angela was any good at sports but it was actually the opposite. And Mike is suppose to be the huge jock, but he couldn't even stop a volleyball.

We were just getting up to leave when a flyer blew past me.

I bent down to pick it up when four words in bold print caught my eye.

SEARCH FOR THE STARS

It was a flyer for a talent contest. Jamwire Records was looking for its next big star and holding a contest to find him or her. You had to submit and original piece of music and a recording of yourself performing it.

"Hey guys look at this!" I shouted to my friends.

They turned around and walked back over to me. Alice grabbed the flyer from my hand and studied it, while everyone else looked over her shoulder.

Edward read the top and slowly started to back away, towards his car.

"Edward you should totally enter this. You're a shoe-in to win it! Your music is great." I told him before he could get too far away.

He blushed and looked down.

"You know I don't like to perform in front of people Bella."

"Well you should, you're a great artist."

"Yea" Rosalie agreed.

"Totally bro" Emmett followed Rose's lead and encouraged Edward.

"Absolutely the best." Jasper said.

Alice was still looking at the flyer, her face was calculating, like she already knew Edwards answer but was trying to find a way to change his mind.

"No." he said and turned towards his car.

"Come on Edward. Please just enter." I tried again.

"No. and that's final. I'm not entering."

"Why not, afraid of a little competition EDDIE?" Emmett teased.

Big mistake. Edward was almost as stubborn as me. Once his mind was made up it was pretty hard to change it, and jeering him doesn't help any, it just pisses him off.

"Yea right" he answered glaring at Emmett, his voice getting louder at the end "I just don't want to enter a stupid contest."

"Why, if you when you'll be famous, have lots of money and can buy whatever you want, do whatever you want, it would be awesome" Rose said to him.

"Not everybody want fame and fortune Rosalie, some of us are happy the way we are." He snapped.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not happy?" Rosalie accused him.

Crap. I thought to myself, I didn't mean for anyone to fight, I just thought it would be a good opportunity for Edward to get his music out there.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY! I'M NOT ENTERING THIS STUPID CONTEST!" he finally yelled and stormed to his car.

Jasper followed behind trying to calm him down, insisting that he didn't need to drive when he was upset.

Rose and Emmett took off in the other direction leaving me and Alice there, silent.

I turned back to Alice with a mischievous smirk on my face. She caught that look and the same expression appeared on her face as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Al?" I asked.

"If what you're thinking is me stealing a piece of Edwards music and tricking him into performing it while I tape it so we can send it in and enter him in this contest, then yes I am."

She laughed and so did I.

" He said he wasn't entering, not that we couldn't enter for him."

"Perfect." she said. "Say Bella, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Alice, maybe I can get Edward to let me borrow a Cd?"

We laughed as I drove towards her house.

"Esme that was great. Thanks for letting me eat with you guys, Charlie is working late." I told Esme as I helped clear the table. Edward and Emmett had gone off to play video games, and Carlisle had gone to the den to watch some medical documentary. Esme was Alice, Edward, and Emmett's adoptive mom. She was the nicest woman ever. And Carlisle was their adoptive dad. He was the best surgeon in the northwest, and the coolest adult ever, well except for Esme. They were a perfect couple, and always so warm and welcoming. They were my second set of parents.

"You know its never a problem Bella, you're like another daughter to me."

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" I asked her.

"Oh no dear, you're our guest, you go relax with Alice." she told me with a sincere smile on her gorgeous face. She looked so young. You would never guess she was almost forty.

"No it's ok. Alice had to talk to Edward about something, and I had a question for you actually."

"Well then, lets go" she said.

When we were safely in the kitchen I told her about the flyer and the contest and what Alice and I wanted to do.

"That's a great idea!" Esme agreed enthusiastically.

"Thanks" I said as I finished drying a plate.

"So how can I help?"

I thought about that for a minute.

"Are you any good at distractions?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Well if you consider distracting Emmett enough to get him to eat squash, I would have to say I'm pretty good."

Everyone who knew Emmett knew he detested squash, no one really knows why, but with Emmett we probably didn't want to know.

"Perfect." I said turning to head up stairs.

I walked up to Edwards room which was the only one on the third floor.

"Hey Edward," I said as I knocked on the door, "can I come in?"

"Sure, what's up Bella?"

He was sitting on his black sofa in sweats and a Forks High School track shirt. Music magazines were spread out on the table in front of him, soft jazz playing in the background.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole search for the stars incident this afternoon, I didn't mean to pressure you into it, I just know you would win if you entered."

He sighed "I told you Bella I don't want to enter it"

"Okay I understand" I smiled slightly at him.

"So was that all?" he looked at me and for some weird reason my heart flopped. I suddenly realized how gorgeous he looked, his bronze hair a little messier than usual, and his eyes were piercing.

"Oh…um…I was wondering if I could borrow a cd?" I asked him, stuttering a little, trying to regain control on myself. With one look he had shocked..no stunned…no that still wasn't the right word…he had…….. dazzled me.

"Sure. Which one?" he replied standing and heading over to his collection. Actually, collection didn't even begin to describe the number of Cd's Edward owned. He had so many that they took up an entire wall of his room.

"Um…I'm not sure something to help me relax while I sleep tonight, I think. Mind if I take a look?" I really needed to get him out of here, I couldn't possibly get to his songs if he was watching me. I hoped Esme's plan worked.

"Edward! Can you come her for a minute?" Esme's voice called from downstairs. Perfect timing.

"Sure" he called back while I continued my 'search' for a cd. "I'll be right back" he said to me.

I nodded my head.

As soon as I heard the door shut I ran over to his bed. I bent down and reached up underneath it. Edward thought no one knew where his music was hidden, because no one but me and him did. I accidentally found it when we were playing hide and seek in seventh grade. I had crawled up under his bed and as a lay there on the floor I noticed a piece of paper hanging in front of my face. Curious I pulled it down and looked at a score sheet with words and notes on it. I turned my head and saw above me a folder marked Edwards Music.

I never told anyone about it because Edward didn't like to show off the things he wrote. Why? I had no idea, his music was great. Even though I had only convinced him to play for me once, it was amazing.

I quickly flipped though the folder until I found one that I liked. They words were so real, poetic and full of emotion, and if I had to bet, I would say that the music was even better.

I memorized the name of the song and replaced the folder, then ran quickly back to the wall and pulled the first cd I saw off the shelf just as the door opened and Edward walked in.

"That was weird" he mumbled coming into the room and closing the door behind him. "find anything?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea. Thanks." I said holding up the cd.

He gave me a skeptical look and took the cd from my upraised hand.

"Linkin Park?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "This helps you relax while you sleep?"

Crap. I probably should have at least looked at the artist I was grabbing.

"Uh…yea…doesn't it help you?" I gave a little laugh and snatched the cd back from him. "Well I should be getting home, Charlies probably worrying where I am, I'll see you tomorrow" I finished quickly and headed out the door.

I ran down the flight of stair, leaving a stunned Edward in the middle of his room, and headed towards Alice's room.

I knocked quickly 3 times, our little signal to let the other one know it was urgent.

I had barely finished knocking when the door opened and I was forcefully pulled in.

"Okay spill. Did you find anything?"

"Yea I did" I answered then continued to tell her the name of the song and she told me not to worry, she could handle the rest on her own. She wouldn't tell me how but sometimes with Alice ignorance is bliss.

I got home that night and fell asleep immediately.

APOV

After Bella left I heard Edward walk downstairs and knew he was going to the piano to write. He was always inspired after spending time with Bella.

It was so obvious they liked each other, they were just too shy to admit it to each other.

I walked downstairs after hearing Edward practice for a while.

I snuck up behind him and grabbed his folder off the piano.

He spun around surprised and tried to snatch it back from me.

I flipped though the songs and grabbed the one Bella had told me about.

"You know Edward, Bella's birthday is coming up in a few weeks. You should record this for her, I mean you wrote it for her didn't you? Of course you did, you always play it after she leaves."

"So what?" he answered curtly.

Ouch. I had hit a nerve. I needed him in a good mood if I wanted this to work.

"I think she would love something like this, you know she doesn't like people spending money on her birthday, she likes the homemade gifts."

He paused and pondered my words.

Yes….come on. Come on. I turned and starting walking away mentally counting down in my head. I knew I had him….3.…2.…1.

"Alice?" he asked softly.

YES!! I mentally screamed, but instead responded calmly, "hmm?"

"Will you help?"

"Sure" I answered and ran upstairs to get my video camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters or For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger.**

**Never Far Behind**

**Chapter 3: For you I will**

**Playlist: For you I will (confidence) by Teddy Geiger**

Crap. Not an earthquake.

I hated birthdays enough without having to be woken up by and earthquake.

Wait. Why hasn't Charlie run in telling me to move yet?

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pixie with WAYYY too much energy bouncing on the end of my bed.

"Alice!?" I yelled, my voice still thick with sleep. I cleared my throat and started again. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!" Alice yelled.

I heard laughter in the background and looked back to see Edward standing in the door with a tray in his hand.

"Ughhh" I moaned and buried myself back under my covers.

"Isabella Swan. Do not make me throw water on you to get you up." Alice warned me.

Most people would have laughed at the threat but I knew better because Alice had actually done that to me once.

"Ok. I'm up" I said sitting up in bed.

"Good now eat your breakfast take and take a shower and then you can open some of you presents" she said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"SOME of my presents?" I squeaked.

"Well yea I mean we had to save some for the party tonight."

"NO ALICE! NO PARTY!" I told her sternly

"But everything is already set up." she pouted and pushed out her lower lip.

Great. The puppy dog face. The one thing on this earth that I couldn't say no to, well that and Edward.

"Fine. But NOTHING at school…not even a cupcake for lunch. Got it?" I said to her.

Her face turned into a smile

"OKAY!" she agreed enthusiastically.

"Here Bella, happy birthday" Edward said as he laid the tray of pancakes and fresh fruit down over my lap. And then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and was thankful that it was still dark in my room.

"Thank you…did you make it?" I asked.

He laughed.

"No. Esme did…I think if I had made it you wouldn't be able to eat it."

I had to laugh too. It was true, Edward couldn't even make cereal without drowning it in milk.

I ate quickly and jumped into the shower when I came back to my room, Edward was sitting in my desk chair and Alice was sitting on my bed arranging and rearranging and small pile of pink boxes, which I assumed were the presents I didn't want to open.

Alice handed my the top one which was the smallest out of the pile.

I cautiously opened it and inside found a very pretty necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver angel charm on it.

"That one's from Edward", Alice informed me and I swear I saw Edward blush.

"Thank you Edward but you know I don't like my friends to spend money on me."

"I know" he responded, "but I saw it and it made me think of you"

This time I was the one to blush.

I immediately put the necklace on.

"Okay now these three are from me!" Alice told me shoving the rest of the pile towards me.

I opened the top one and inside it I found a nice see through blue blouse. It was see through with a Mexican looking design on the top. And to go underneath there was a white camisole.

In the next box, there was a pair of designer, dark wash, lucky brand jeans. I really, really hated it when Alice spent a lot of money on something as insignificant as a pair of jeans that I was sure to spill lemonade or something on.

In the last box was a pair of white patent leather flats that with a quilted pattern on them. They were very simple yet elegant. And even though I was sure she had spent a ridiculous amount of money on them, I loved them.

"Sooooo……..do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"Yea. I love it" I said with a genuine smile "thanks Alice."

She beamed.

"Your welcome, and to show how much you love the outfit, you can wear it to school today."

"Sure" I said while laughing.

I hugged her and shoed her and Edward out of my room so I could change.

After I was dressed, in my new outfit, courtesy of Alice, we headed to school.

Unfortunately school was bad. I mean I couldn't walk two steps without someone mentioning my birthday.

I received flowers from Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Glares from Jessica and Lauren, and a nice simple card from Angela.

The day passed by slowly and Alice spent the afternoon at my house.

Around seven that night we headed over to her house for cake and presents.

Charlie was working late, as usual.

"Happy Birthday!" came a chorus of voices when we walked inside the house.

I looked around shocked.

"Alice, you seriously went overboard this time." I said when I walked through the front door.

There were streamers and pink roses everywhere. Balloons littered the floor and covered the ceiling. A huge three tier cake sat on a table with a white table cloth and two dozen roses. There was a gigantic banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA' that hung in the doorway between the living room and the sunroom. Everyone was standing in the middle of the room as I took in my surroundings. It was a little overwhelming.

"Thank you guys. This is awesome"

Alice ushered me into the living room and sat me down on the couch, everyone else sitting around me.

"Time for presents!" Alice announced.

Rosalie handed me her and Jasper's gift first.

I opened it and inside was a gift certificate for an online bookstore.

I smiled and thanked them as Emmett handed me his gift. I was a little nervous to see what he would give me.

I opened it and started to crack up. Everyone looked at me like I was a crazy person, except Emmett who had a huge smile on his face. Inside the small box was one of the 'Get Out of Jail Free' cards that come in Monopoly.

"What's this for Emmett?" I asked holding up the card for everyone to see.

"It means I'll save you from one of Alice's shopping trips" he said proudly.

Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

"Thank you. I'll definitely be using this" I said laughing again.

Next was Carlisle and Esme's gift.

There was a collection old movies on DVD. Gone with the Wind, Bringing up Baby, the original Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice.

Alice handed me another box and inside was a bottle of Vera Wang Princess perfume, and lotion.

Last but not least Edward handed me one more box. I held it in my hands and gave him a curious glance, but he wouldn't meet my eyes, he stared at the floor. I lifted the lid of the box and inside was a song and at the top of it, it read 'TO BELLA'.

I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes, and a smile on my face.

"Would you play it for me please?" I asked softly.

He looked up surprised, maybe he thought that I wouldn't like it?

"Um…okay" he said. He got up and took my hand, leading me over to the piano and sat me down, taking the music from my hand.

He looked at Alice before he started playing, and she hit a button on the Cd player. A guitar started playing in the background and then Edward started playing the piano part to match it. Then he sang.

**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all**

**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet**

**As what I can't have**

**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair**

**round your finger**

**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you**

**What I feel about you.**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**and cannon ball into the water**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**Forgive me if I st-stutter**

**From all of the clutter in my head**

**Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes**

**Like a water bed**

**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways**

**a thousand times, no more camouflage**

**I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**And cannon ball into the water**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**You always want what you can't have**

**But I've got to try**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**For you**

**If I could dim the lights in the mall**

**And create a mood I would**

**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room**

**I would**

**That's what I'd do,That's what I'd do**

**That's what I'd do**

**To get through to you**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**And cannon ball into the water**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**You always want what you can't have**

**But I've got to try**

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

**For you I will**

It was as beautiful as I thought it would be when I first found it in that folder underneath his bed. I had no idea that he had written it for me. The tears started to spill over as he ended the song. I leaned over and gave him a hug, which he returned. I then turned to see everyone else had tears in their eyes too.

"Thank you, that was beautiful" I whispered to him.

"Your welcome" was his simple response.

We stared into each others eyes for a minute, but when I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach I looked away and blushed.

It was in that moment I realized I really did have feeling for Edward, more than just feelings of friendship.

Edward walked me to my car after I had gathered all my gifts and said my goodbyes to everyone.

"I really loved the song." I told him again.

"Here, this goes with the gift." he said to me, and handed me a cd.

"What's this?"

"It's a recording of the song." he looked down, almost like he was embarrassed.

"Thank you" I said again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Goodnight Bella" he said opening my door. "I hope you had a great birthday".

"It was the best, thanks to you." I replied as I got in and shut the door.

That night I fell asleep to Edwards voice and my song.

**A/N: There's chapter 3. hope you like it. I'll try to update soon. Read and Review and check out my other story if you hadn't had a chance to. Please and thank you! **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hellllloooo lovelies!!!

Soooo first off REALLY REALLY REALLY SUPER SORRY about how long it has been since I last updated my stories. School got crazy with it being senior year and here in Tennessee we have this nice thing called senior exemptions, but we have to have an A in our classes sooo yea.

Anyways, it's summer now and I WILL be updating my stories as often as possible…which I won't promise how often that will be since I will also being trying to get ready for college but I am going to try to have them updated this week.

So thank you for staying with me and I hope you keep reading and review my stories. Your feedback really does help me A LOT!

So my plan for this summer is to finish my two stories I have up and I'm going to start another one.

So thanks again…oh and as soon as I have the next chapter up I'm going to replace this..but yea….

Peace!!! Accident-prone Klutz


End file.
